A la recherche de nos amis et du furur
by Eyael
Summary: Pourquoi le reste de l'équipe a disparu? C'est la question que se posent Tornade Wolverine Diablo Shadowcat et Forge qui feront tout pour tenter de retrouver leurs amis.


Les nouveaux x men

_**Les nouveaux X- men**_

Chapitre 1 : Pertes et reconstitution de l'équipe

Disclaimer : les X- men ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel.

Cette fanfiction est inspirée de la saga du seuil du péril où on y retrouve des personnages connus et d'autres plus méconnus tel Forge.

Les vacances d'été sont terminées, il ne reste plus qu'à certains une seule année de lycée à passer. C'est le cas pour Kurt Wagner ou Kitty Pryde aussi connus sous les noms de code de Diablo et Shadowcat.

-Kurt ! tu m'as manqué !

-Kitty, je suis contente de te revoir ; alors comment ca va ? Pas trop pressée de reprendre les cours ?

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai plus envie de revoir Scott Mr Logan et le professeur. Après tout qui d'autres qu'eux peut comprendre nos problèmes ?

-Tu as entièrement raison. Allez prends ma main je t'emmène !

-Sans façons merci.

-Allez histoire de fêter nos retrouvailles. S'il te plait s'il te plait…

-Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là je t'en supplie. Oh bon d'accord vas y.

Quelques secondes plus tard , les deux amis se retrouvèrent à la grille d'entrée de l'institut Xavier ; un refuge pour les mutants.

-Super ! Ca va faire du bien de revenir, même la salle des dangers commençait à me manquer et…

-Mon dieu que s'est il passé ici ?  
-Je n'en sais rien mais on dirait que la troisième guerre mondiale s'est déroulée ici.

-Mon dieu s'écria kitty. L'institut, il est complètement…. Ravagé.

-Tombant à genoux sur le sol elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres stupéfaite par cette horrible vision.

-Allons calme toi, susurra Diablo en passant un bras autour de son épaule, on va peut être savoir qui nous a fait ce coup là et puis… je suis sure qu'on trouvera quelqu'un allez, viens.

-Oui, tu tu as raison. Passe devant je te suis.

-Mein gott ! je n'imaginais pas que tout serait réduit à l'état de ruines en si peu de temps.

-Essayons quand même de voir si des pièces ont été épargnées. Montons à l'étage ; tu prends le coté droit je prends le coté gauche.

-Si je savais qui a fait ça je m'occuperais de lui grommela Diablo tout en inspectant l'étage jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un long cri de terreur.  
Kitty ! Non !!

Se téléportant immédiatement vers le lieu d'exploration de son amie il eût pour la seconde fois une grande surprise : Logan était présent et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre ce dernier s'était caché pour surprendre les intrus potentiels.

-Wolverine ! Mais ca ne va pas de faire peur à Kitty comme ça ?

-C'est toi l'elfe ? Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Oui c'est bien moi et si tu ne me crois pas je pourrais te raconter certaines aventures notables que nous avons vécues !

-Cette fois y pas de doute c'est bien toi grommela il. Désolé demi portion, mais je pensais qu'il y avait un type dangereux qui s'était introduit ici, acheva il en rentrant ses griffes.

-La prochaine fois fiez vous à votre odorat Mr Logan, vous m'avez collé la frousse du siècle.

-Bon oublions tout ça soupira Kurt. Tu es seul ?

-Non j'ai retrouvé Tornade il y a une semaine. Elle sera heureuse de vous voir.

-Et vous n'avez trouvé personne d'autre qu'elle ?

-Non personne. J'étais parti régler des affaires personnelles au Canada et je ne savais strictement rien. C'est en revenant au manoir que je me suis alarmé. J'ai essayé je joindre Charlie ou Jean, le Fauve mais ça n'a rien donné. Et comme ils sont incapables de nous trahir j'en déduis que quelqu'un les a attaqués et qu'ils n'ont pas pu se défendre.

Maintenant allons rejoindre Ororo.

_Quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall._

-Kitty, Kurt ! Mon dieu vous êtes ici, quel bonheur.

-Tu veux plutôt dire quel désastre Tornade ! rectifia Diablo.

-Oui, mais de vous savoir en vie reste réconfortant.

-Dis moi Ororo sais tu si le laboratoire et le hangar sont indemnes ?

-Aucune idée ; ni moi ni Logan n'avons pu réussir à ouvrir ces pièces. Tout ça à cause de problèmes électroniques de tout genre.

-C'est du matériel délicat et difficile à manipuler ajouta Logan. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir avec la patience que j'ai. Le Fauve peut être mais il n'est pas là.

-Comme tous les autres soupira Shadowcat et je risque de faire plus de dégâts en tentant de faire quoique ce soit bien que mon pouvoir puisse peut être nous aider.

-Attendez, je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous tirer d'affaire.

-Et qui Kurt ? demanda Tornade.

-Forge ; c'est un vrai génie de la mécanique et de l'informatique, vous vous souvenez ?

-Moi je me souviens surtout du bazar qu'il a fichu au bal de Bayville avec ses foutus portails dimensionnels oui !

-Moi aussi je men souviens Kitty, tu peux me croire mais il n'empêche qu'il pourrait nous être utile pour accéder au hangar et savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Qui vote pour qu'on lui demande de nous aider ? demanda Ororo.

Quatre mains se levèrent immédiatement presque simultanément.

-Voila qui régle la question fit observer Logan. Toi l'elfe, je crois que tu sais où il habite non ? Alors trouve le, explique lui ce qui s'est passé et ramène le ici le plus vite possible.

-A vos ordres chefs, répliqua Kurt en se téléportant.

_La banlieue de Bayville._

« Une chance que mon inducteur d'images fonctionne encore. » pensa l'X man en arrivant dans une rue. Bien qi j'ai bonne souvenance c'est le numéro 21, allons y.

Arrivé à destination, il poussa avec frénésie sur la sonnette espérant que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Le temps semblait si long quand on est pressé…

-Bon sang, il y a quelqu'un oui ou non ici s'impatienta il en commençant à frapper vivement à la porte qui s'ouvrit au moment où il tentait une fois de plus de sonner.

-Kurt ? Quel bon vent t'amène ? Il y a longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu dis donc.

-Forge ! Dieu merci tu es là ; mais pourquoi as-tu été si long ?

-Ah, désolé. J'étais dans mon laboratoire en train de travailler sur une nouvelle programmation et j'étais tellement absorbé que bon, admit le jeune amérindien sur un ton d'excuse. Mais je t'en prie entre je suis tout seul. Que puis -je faire pour toi ?

-Voila : on est revenus Kitty et moi à l'institut il n'y a même pas une heure et tout est en ruines ; il faut qu'on accède aux sous sols mais tous les systèmes électroniques ont l'air kaput.

-Non c'est pas vrai ?

-Si je te jure et il faut absolument qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé c'est important, vraiment très important.

Forge observa avec attention son ami débiter son récit et releva les yeux pour les fixer devant un compteur d'électricité puis prit lentement la parole.

-Bien grosso modo vous avez besoin d'un coup de main et c'est à ma porte que vous venez frapper ?

-OUI ! T'as tout compris !!

-Ok mais il faudra que je voie combien ca va vous coûter et quand je peux me rendre chez vous.

-C'est quoi ces âneries il faut prendre rendez vous avec toi maintenant ?

-Mais oui tout à fait. Puis en voyant la mine déconfite de son ami il éclata de rire. Mais non t'en fais pas va je plaisante !

-Ah parce que tu trouve que le moment est vraiment bien choisi pour ça ?

-Au moins ça fait baisser la pression. Rassure toi je vais vous aider. Tu m'as sauvé de l'interspace et ça je ne l'oublierais pas. C'est à mon tour de vous sortir du pétrin.

Donne-moi le temps de prendre mes outils, mon matos et j'arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux adolescents étaient de retour à l'institut.

-Tu as fait vite Diablo. Forge, content de te revoir et merci d'avoir accepté de venir.

-Ce n'est rien répondit en adressant à Tornade un sourire gêné. Bon par où dois je commencer ?

-Par les serrures électroniques des salles de Cérébro, et du hangar du black bird.

-No problémo, indiquez moi la direction.

Dés qu'il fût face aux problèmes techniques il oublia presque la présence des autres X men se donnant entièrement à sa passion tentant de réaliser de nouveaux records. Ce qui en résultat une ouverture rapide des serrures.

-Pas mal le bricoleur, sourit Logan. Bon on attend le dégel pour entrer ?

-Visiblement le black bird n'a pas l'air d'avoir été trop endommagé remarqua Kitty. Dieu merci certaines défenses sont efficaces.

-Oui, ils n'ont pas réussi à gratter tout le vernis observa Tornade mais nous avons essuyé de grosses pertes au niveau des effectifs et de la résidence.

-Si on pouvait transformer les sous sols en lieu d'habitation provisoire, ça serait utile constata Kitty.

-Pas mauvaise ton idée demi portion.

-Merci mais il en faudrait d'autres.

-Wolverine, désolé d'interrompre cette petite discussion mais je crois que vous possédez des caméras de surveillance non ?

-Ouais et alors qu'as-tu en tête Forge ?

-Il y a la possibilité de transférer sur ce poste audiovisuel les enregistrements. Je ne garantis pas la netteté des images et du son mais ça vous donnera peut être une piste.

-Super grogna Kurt, reste plus qu'à retrouver des vieux bidules sous les décombres, ca va être un vrai jeu d'enfant.

-Au lieu de s'énerver commençons chacun à chercher de notre coté.

-Très bien Tornade.

Au bout de deux heures ils réussirent tant bien que mal à retrouver les caméras et les emmenèrent dans le jet.

-Logiquement grâce aux modifications que j'ai apportées, la lecture sera faisable mais je doute un peu.

-Tant que ça n'ouvre pas une nouvelle dimension avec d'horribles bestioles grinça Diablo.

-ou pourquoi pas avec des créatures sorties des enfers n'ayant qu'un but te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu sois damné répliqua sarcastiquement Forge qui faisait les derniers règlements.

Bien cette fois je pense que c'est bon. Amenez le matériel et nous allons bien voir si nous trouverons des indices.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé l'image semblait bien plus nette. Des scènes de combat apparurent montrant leurs compagnons en danger face à des armures. D'autres témoignaient de phénomènes différents de type magique. Visiblement les x men avaient tenté d'organiser une résistance mais sans rencontrer un grand succès.

Ils virent également une séquence où tous semblaient en état hypnotique et rassemblés autour d'un lieu puis disparurent du lieu de la même façon qu'un hologramme puis plus rien. Le néant

-Bien alors voila tout ce qu'on sait pas très indicatif grommela Wolverine.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je ne crois pas que ce soit l'œuvre de Magnéto ou de Mystique, sinon il y aurait eu des attaques avec le métal et il ne les aurait pas enlevé mais tués immédiatement.

-Exact Tornade donc il faut chercher d'autres suspects.

-D'après ce qu'on a vu il semblerait que nos amis aient été enlevés par des mercenaires à la solde de quelqu'un.

-Très juste Diablo et la question est de savoir qui.

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir de leur technologie, il semblerait qu'ils soient payés par quelqu'un de formidablement riche constata Forge.

-Mais pour l'instant il faut attendre et nous reprendrons cette discussion demain.

-Ok je reviendrais demain. Bonne soirée

-Salut.

Une fois leur allié parti chacun se laissa aller et Logan le premier plantant avec violence ses griffes dans le mur.

-Non de nom de non de nom ! Si je savais qui a fait cette monstruosité, je suis sur que je le désosserais ; ce qu'ils ont fait là est une violation de domicile !

-Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment vont nos amis soupira Kitty.

-Et si nous pourrons les revoir bientôt.

-Il est clair que celui qui a mis cette opération en marche souhaitait voir les x men détruits déclara Ororo. Et bien il a presque réussi !

_Le lendemain matin vers huit heures._

Des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte d'entrée qui par miracle tenait encore.

-Kitty, Kurt, Logan Ororo ? Vous êtes là ? C'est moi, Forge.

- Alors prouve-le !

-Si vous y tenez. J'ai créé un appareil qui était un projet pour le concours d'inventions de l'année 1978 qui m'a pris au piège dans une dimension parallèle à la notre connue sous le nom d'interspace où j'ai rencontré par hasard Kurt Wagner plus connu sous le nom de Diablo qui m'a aidé à sortir de ce lieu.

-C'est bon entre.

Merci alors, quelles nouvelles.

-Aucune, on cherche toujours la cause de cet événement.

-Hé y a pas de nouvelles donc bonnes nouvelles pas vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai désespérons pas Kurt !

-Grumph, si c'est pour dire des stupidités de ce genre vous deux bouclez là gronda Logan adossé à un mur les foudroyant du regard.

Logan je t'en prie calme toi donc. C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça, inutile d'en remettre une couche.

-D'accord Tornade je me tais mais si ils faisaient de même eux aussi ça serait pas un mal.

-Bien écoutez moi attentivement : nous ne savons strictement pas ce qui passé mais je compte bien l'apprendre. Qui compte me suivre ?

-J'en suis, répondit Logan assis sur sa chaise.

-S' il faut retrouver nos amis, je suis prête à tout Ororo.

-Pareil pour moi, je ne vous laisserais pas partir seuls acheva Diablo.

-Et toi Forge que choisis tu, demanda elle en se tournant vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas, franchement je ne sais pas. D'une part, je pense que vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider… Mais de l'autre, je me rends compte que je ne vous servirais pas à grand-chose. Le seul pouvoir que j'aie, c'est mon talent d'inventeur et je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait utile.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, sans toi on était encore dans la panade et on ne saurait toujours pas par où commencer.

-Logan, je sais mais il y a d'autres choses, si nous décidons de retrouver nos amis tout le monde saura qui nous sommes n'est ce pas ?

-Pour le moment, beaucoup de personnes savent notre secret, interrompit Tornade. Mais TOI que feras tu le jour où ils sauront qui tu es réellement ? Crois tu que tu réussiras à t'en sortir seul ? Moi pas.

-Et on a besoin de toi ajouta Diablo. Pas parce que tu es un super génie de l'informatique et de la mécanique, mais simplement parce que tu es notre ami.

-Réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. Nous on recherche à protéger le rêve de Xavier et à croire en une entente possible avec les humains, à reconstituer l'équipe. Pour ça on a besoin de quelqu'un de créatif, de réaliste capable de nous sortir de sales guêpiers. Quelqu'un COMME TOI Forge.

-C'est flatteur, mais tu oublie que je ne posséde pas votre expérience et la pratique du combat au même niveau que vous.

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, l'interrompit Shadowcat un sourire aux lèvres. Nous sommes les x men. Ce qui signifie qu'on veille tous les uns sur les autres, que nous ne formons pas seulement qu'une équipe mais aussi une famille.

-Hmmmm. Vous m'avez convaincu, j'accepte de vous aider.

-Super !

-Alors bienvenue chez les X-men Forge.

-Merci pour l'accueil mais maintenant que ferons de nos anciennes vies ?

A suivre


End file.
